A fight with Belthazor
by witchy girl 88
Summary: A story about the Charmed One with powers. Pleases R


A fight with Belthazor 

I looked down from the 15th floor and felt confident as I launched myself out of the window. I rose to the top of the building and saw the demon Belthazor coming towards me, I landed behind him. As he turned and threw an energy ball at me. I ducked so the energy ball would miss me, he threw another. It hit me on the shoulder and I fell to the ground in pain.

Belthazor shimmered next to me and at that same moment, my whitelighter/husband, Wyatt, orbed in, grabbing me and orbing out. Wyatt and I orbed to the Halliwell manor. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo ran into the living room whilst Wyatt laid me on the couch. Wyatt placed his hands over my wound and healed my shoulder. Paige asked who attacked me; I told her it was Belthazor. Paige orbed the Book of Shadows onto her outstretched arms. They looked him up in the book.

They told me they would deal with Belthazor, but I decided to go anyway. As we attacked Belthazor, he seemed reluctant to fight, so I seized that moment to freeze him using Cryokinesis and then shattering him to pieces. To my suprise he reformed so I threw an energy ball at him. Having perfect aim I struck his left shoulder and in return he threw one at me and hitting me on the right side, throwing me to the ground. Levitating above Belthazor phoebe kicked him in the gut, causing him to stagger backwards. Belthazor quickly grabbed me and shimmered out. Leo orbed himself, Piper, Phoebe and Paige back to the manor to regroup.

As soon as Belthazor and I shimmered to the Mausoleum, he shifted back to cole. I asked him why he attacked me. Cole replied it was revenge against phoebe for dumping him, because if he killed an innocent, she would feel guilty and would get back together with him.

Back at the manor, the charmed ones were discussing what happened, "how are we going to rescue Rose from Belthazor?" asked Paige. Piper had an idea, "Leo you can orb us to the Mausoleum and then orb Rose to the back to manor. The rest of us will deal with Cole." Wyatt suddenly orbed in and said, "Everybody stop what you're doing, I've just spoken to the Elders and they think you should summon Rose back here, and then deal with Belthazor." phoebe demanded, " who the hell are you?" "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Wyatt Salazar. I'm Rose's husband."

"I don't believe you" Piper replied. "You don't have to, but we all want the safe return of Rose. I know Belthazor, he is capable of killing Rose, my wife, your sister," Wyatt exclaimed. The sisters were shocked and shouted, "What, Leo is this true, that Rose is our sister?" they asked. "Yes it's true, the Elders just told me." Leo replied.

"Now that I've thought about it Wyatt, your idea is perfect," Phoebe said. "So Paige, you go a write a summoning spell, I will go and charge the crystals for the trap, and Piper, you, Leo and Wyatt go look in the Book of Shadows for anything to help us deal with Belthazor. Okay" Paige went to get a pad and a pen, and then she sat down and thought. Meanwhile up in the attic, Piper had found the page that Phoebe had wrote about Belthazor. Piper exclaimed "I've read that page over and over again, but I can't see anything that could possibly help us." "I know someone who can help us" said Wyatt. "Who is that?" asked Leo. "My sister-in-law Annie," Wyatt said. "What, another sister?" Piper exclaimed. "Now is not the time for this Piper. We have Rose to save, sister-in-law" said Wyatt. "Fine, but we will talk about this later" Piper said.

"Piper I know what we can do to deal with Belthazor." phoebe said as she entered the attic. "First we will summon rose and here is the spell". Piper, Phoebe and Paige said

"_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_Come to us who call you near, _

_Come to us and settle here, _

_Blood to blood I summon thee, _

_Blood to blood return to me_"

As soon as they had said the spell I appeared in the circle. I said "Belthazor will be here soon so, I hope you have a plan up your sleeve." "We do" said Paige. "So what's the plan then?" I asked the sisters. "Well as soon as he shimmers in, piper will freeze him. Then Paige will throw the banishment potion and then we'll say the spell" Phoebe explained. As soon as phoebe had finished explaining the plan Belthazor shimmered in. as per in the plan, piper froze him then Paige threw the potion. Then the sisters said

"Salamanders, guardians of Fire and the South,  
We call upon your wisdom to ward Rose Haliwell-Salazar  
from Belthazor, and to banish him henceforth to the underworld. "

As soon as they had said the spell, a vortex appeared then Belthazor got sucked into it and then it disappeared. "Now that we've dealt with Belthazor, we can talk about the fact that rose here is our sister too" piper said. "Actually we can't talk about that at the moment because Rose and I have to get going, so we thank you for dealing with Belthazor and saving Rose. We have things to do and places to be so goodbye and thanks again" Wyatt said. Then Wyatt orbed out with me. "Well that was an interesting adventure" said Paige. "Er Paige what's new?" said Phoebe as she, Piper, Paige and Leo walked out of the attic.

The end


End file.
